Time After Time
by blahgal
Summary: After an eye-opening circle Kelso decides it's time he builds a time machine. Deciding that there is no way his invention would work Jackie, Eric, Fez, Kitty, Laurie, Donna and Red help him test it out. Shockingly it works,sending them back to the West.
1. Chapter 1

_**1978**_

"Guys! Guess what I just did!" Michael Kelso yelled as he stormed loudly into Eric Forman's basement, his feet pounding against the floor. He threw his hands on his knees to catch his breath, he had rushed down as fast as possible but had tripped over himself on his way down which slowed down the process. Jackie Burkhart, who was seated on her scruffy, stoner of a boyfriend Steven Hyde, glanced up from her new issue of Cosmo with an irritated look on her face. She now found it hard to believe she had ever dated the incredibly dumb, clueless, yet good looking boy. He was the epitome of stupidity. His antics often involved explosives, fireworks, illegal things, and impossible feats.

"What Michael?" she asked. Although she figured it was going to be something she would rather not know about his mishaps where often amusing.

"Yeah Kelso. What did you do this time? Get another girl pregnant?" Eric snickered in the corner. Kelso glared at Eric before he continued on with his announcement.

"No Eric! Do you remember what I said I would do in our last circle? Do you?" Eric racked his brain as hard as he possibly could to remember what exactly had happened in the last circle.

_**Eric had a large bag of Pop Rocks in his hands as he discussed incredibly stupid things with his three friends Kelso, Hyde, and the foreign boy everybody knew as Fez.**_

_** "You know what Donna needs to chill. She keeps getting on my case. Who cares if I don't wear clothes to bed? This is America! And damn it in America men and women have the right to sleep naked!" he ranted. Glancing down at the bag of candy he poured a sizeable amount into his mouth, hoping that the loud popping candies would make him feel better. Hyde decided to put in his two cents.**_

_** "Hey man, normally I would say you're a horny freak, which you are, but the government is out to control us man! So wear pants to bed or else there going to send in their crazy spies and like do crazy things when you sleep. It's sick man, just sick. Hey hand me some Pop Rocks," he stuck his hand and Eric poured the blue candies into his hand. Hyde quickly popped them into his mouth and glanced over at Kelso who had begun to speak.**_

_** "Eric you need to wear clothes to bed. If you were a chick then I wouldn't say a word, but you're a guy. You know what people have been wearing clothes to bed since like a hundred years ago. Well I think they did…I know! I'll build a time machine and find out! Give me some of those Pop Rocks!" he exclaimed loudly. He then thrust the bag out of Eric's hands. Then Fez spoke for the first time.**_

_** "You son of a bitch! Those are mine!" he screamed as he tackled Kelso to the floor. Eric and Hyde both laughed as Kelso was beaten up by the foreigner.**_

"You made a time machine? Okay Kelso my mom's a nurse and I'm pretty sure she knows some doctors that work in the crazy people's wing of the hospital. Should I go get her?" Eric asked his friend. Kelso stomped his feet in anger.

"Come on man come check it out! It's outside the garage! Fez, Donna, Laurie, Red and Kitty are already out there!" he whined. Hyde let out a low laugh.

"He's got Red out there? I can't wait to see him stick his foot up Kelso's ass when something blows up. Let's go doll," Jackie left his lap and hand in hand they went outside. Eric and Kelso were the only ones left in the basement.

"Well I'm not going to be the dillhole that doesn't see this so I'll go." Eric said as he left the room.

"Yes!" Kelso yelled as he raced up the stairs to reach his invention first.

"What the hell is that? And what is it doing on the car?" Red Forman asked as he pointed to the large, black, circular device that was on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. Kelso threw his hands up in frustration. It was unbelievable how dumb people could be, he thought.

"Yeah man! What the hell is that thing? And why is it on my car! That car is my Batmobile and you know it!" Eric yelled in despair at seeing a large black time machine on the hood of his precious car. He was going to kick Kelso's ass!

"It's my time machine! So get in the car and I'll take you back in time! Isn't it obvious? Get with it! It's 1978, the technology is awesome now!" Red looked at him with a look of utter disbelief on his face. He turned to his wife Kitty.

"This kid is on dope." Even the normally sweet Kitty had to nod in agreement. She knew the boy wasn't the smartest of the bunch but she didn't think he was this…odd. DonnaPinciotti**,** a redhead who was probably the most logical of the group, tried to make Kelso see his insanity.

"Kelso, not even scientists have been able to build a time machine. No offense but I doubt a dumbass like you could." she informed him. Kelso let out another exasperated sigh.

"Come on just get in the car!" his whiny voice was so irritating Jackie, Laurie, Eric, Donna, and Kitty all got in the car.

"God Kelso shut up. It's not going to work." Hyde told him as he punched him in the shoulder. Kelso rubbed his arm and tried to think of something that would make Hyde come into the car.

"If you get in I'll give you…the two dollars in my pants pocket." Hyde looked at Kelso suspiciously behind his aviators.

"Where's the money?" he asked. Digging around in his pants pocket Kelso pulled out two crumbled bills and tossed them over to Hyde. Hyde looked satisfied as he walked over to the Vista Cruiser. Before he opened the door and sat down he called out to Kelso.

"You know one of these is a twenty right?" Kelso's eyes widened and he sent his hand back into his pants, but not in that sexual way that Fez did.

"Damn Hyde!" he cursed. Hyde chuckled as he got into the car.

Red was the only one outside of the car with a sour look on his face.

"I would bet anything that the thing you put on the hood of that car is going to explode so I will not get in that car. I saw enough things explode back in Korea," he protested with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Michael Kelso had been coming around to his house and blowing things up since the boy was what, 11? Out of everything Michael had ever pulled this was probably the most out there. A time machine, like that would ever work.

"Reginald Albert Forman! Get in this car right now! Make the boy happy. With the things he does he'll end up dead within a few years anyway," Kitty lectured from the back seat. Red's face transformed into a look of despair.

"But Kitty! There's not even room in that car," he complained. She sent him a look that would have made Adolf Hitler surrender. "Okay, okay." he threw his hands up and climbed into the car.

"Yes!" Kelso cried out. He ran over to the machine and began to fiddle with the buttons that were placed on it. He hit a large red one that was centered in the middle of the black machine he had made from his old Atari and oven, and then he jumped into the Cruiser as fast as possible.

"I can't wait to see this," Jackie murmured to Hyde. He nodded and gave her a peck on the lips.

"It's going to be hilarious," he whispered back. For a moment nothing happened. Just as Eric was going to tell Kelso he was leaving an unfamiliar female voice began to come from the machine that was outside of the car.

"_Five, four, three, two, one. Date August 11__th__, 1878 is accepted. You will now go back. Hold on tight." _

"Wait, what? I have a date at 5!" Laurie shouted in protest. The car began to spin around as if it was on ice and all of the people inside were flabbergasted.

"Holy crap," Fez uttered in amazement. "That son of a bitch made this work," As the car lurched forward the wind was knocked out of everybody as they were blinded by a bright blue light and slammed against the car seats.

"_You have arrived at your destination of Place Point, August 11__th__ 1878. Please enjoy your-you stay stay stay,"_ the machine began normally but began to sputter as it reached the end. The machine Michael Kelso had made had worked, brought them back in time, and broke. This was not going to be good.

**AN/ So what do you think? This will be the first Western for T7S fanfics so I'm excited. Them being in the West will start the next chapter. I just want to say thank you to my beta for this story ghostanimal, you rock! Review and tell me what you think, CC is always welcome! Hope you liked it!**_**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**1878**_

Smoke billowed around the Vista Cruiser. Donna was the first one to move. She thrust open the car door and got out, trying to wave away the smoke.

"Holy crap," she muttered in shock.

"What?" Jackie asked as she tumbled out of the Vista Cruiser. Her eyes widened and she understood exactly why Donna was shell-shocked. Only a few hundred yards away was a stereotypical Old Western town. Large, narrow, and wooden buildings were assembled in neat lines. Tumbleweeds were spinning around the dusty soil and there was animal bones lying next to cacti.

"God damn it, the idiot made something that actually works," Red cursed as soon as he got out of the car and saw the shocking sight. Kitty laughed her signature laugh and shook her head in disbelief. Kelso jumped out of the car, absolutely ecstatic that his invention had worked.

"Alright! It works!" he cheered, throwing his hands up in the air in accomplishment. Hyde also got out of the car, looking severely pissed off.

"You moron. That's not a good thing!" he informed Kelso, punching him in the arm to emphasis his point.

"Damn Hyde! Stop it!" Kelso whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Kelso! Look at what you did to my car!" Eric shrieked as soon as he saw what had become of the hood of the Vista Cruiser. Kelso's little machine had been blown in half. All of the pieces and parts had flown across the ground and the hood was greatly affected. A large dent was in the middle of the hood and large black stains spread out from the middle of the dent. "My Batmobile! Oh no!" Eric cried silently over his poor car. He stroked it lovingly, trying to bring back memories of happier times when the car was not jacked up.

"You son of a bitch, stop whining about your damn car. Have you even seen where we are?" Fez questioned him as he emerged from the car.

"Yeah Forman, we're one hundred years in the past with a broken time machine and you're bitching about your car. Nobody gives a damn," Hyde told him. Eric sent him a death glare and then returned to crying over his car.

"Ugh, Eric get over it you loser," Laurie scoffed at him. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, what had she done to deserve being in a different time period with all of these idiots.

"Oh no!" Jackie exclaimed as she threw her face in her hands.

"What is it Jacks?" Hyde asked her, a tint of concern in his voice.

"Not only are we stuck here, but we're stuck here with the biggest whore of all time!" she cried. Laughs followed her comment but Red looked very pissed.

"What did you just say?" he questioned Jackie. Kitty quickly saved the day by saying,

"Red does it really matter what Jackie said? We need to get out of here! Michael, honey, do you think you can fix the time machine? Do you have tools with you?" Kelso face brightened up happily.

"Oh yeah I brought lots of stuff!" he told everybody. Every single person sighed in relief. But their hope was quickly shattered because of the things Kelso pulled out of his pants pocket. Firecrackers, superglue, an old Playpen, two laser pointers, and a pocketknife were produced from his pockets.

"Kelso! How the hell are those going to help us?" Donna asked. She was incredibly infuriated by her friend. She knew he could be slow, but she didn't know he could be as dumb as to build a working time machine and not bring anything to fix it if it broke.

"Well excuse me Donna! But these are very helpful things, I mean look at this!" Kelso began to point every which way with his laser pointer. Everybody sent him glares that could have made even the ruthless Russians cower in fear, yet Kelso was immune to this as he was distracted by the red light.

"Kelso, if you don't fix that time machine then I will shove my foot up your ass until it is 1978 again," Red threatened Kelso, shaking his fist in the air to prove his point. Kelso rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can fix it Red! I mean I'm a genius!" he exclaimed.

"Okay… since Kelso isn't going to be able to help I say we go to the town and try to fit in," Eric suggested as soon as he was done mourning about his car.

"That's probably the best idea right now," Donna agreed. Jackie brought up a point that she thought was incredibly important.

"But how exactly are we supposed to fit in dressed the way we are?" she asked as she gestured towards their apparel. Both Donna and Jackie were dressed in dark bellbottoms. Donna had a flannel shirt on and Jackie was donning a fuzzy white sweater. All of the boys were dressed in long jeans and tight slacks and had on T-shirts and button up shirts. Laurie was going to stand out outrageously. Her denim hot pants were tight and clingy and her crop top showed off her naval and her cleavage was in full view.

"Oh Lord, we're going to stick out like sore thumbs aren't we?" Kitty rubbed her temple in frustration. "Do you think we could get some clothes like they wore?" she questioned.

"We would if we could but where are we going to get the kind of clothes they wore back then? Or now? Or however we should refer to this as," Fez asked.

While this discussion was going on Hyde was looking out into the surrounding desert. A covered wagon was making there way towards them and Hyde knew exactly what to do.

"Kelso give me one of those laser pointers," Hyde ordered Kelso; thrusting his hand towards him so he would get the message that he wanted it. Kelso, not wanting to be punched again, put one of them in his hand. Hyde twirled it around for a moment before walking over to the wagon that was approaching.

"What is that dumbass doing?" Red asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Jackie watched her boyfriend with a careful eye. She wasn't worried about him; he could take care of himself, even in the Wild Old West.

"Hey you guys better get out of that wagon, or else you're done. Got it?" Hyde threatened two men who were leading the oxen driven wagon. One of the men laughed loudly.

"Well little boy, I don't see any weapons on you but I got a pistol. So you shouldn't be making threats. Don't you agree Tex? He shouldn't be making threats right?" he asked to the other man, who was presumably Tex. Tex just nodded stoically in reply.

"That's what you think. I've got this and it can blow right through your skulls," Hyde said as he turned the laser on and pointed it at Eric. Eric followed exactly what he was doing and crumpled to the ground yelling in fake pain. "Do yourself a favor and run away as fast as possible. Or else I'll get you too," he threatened.

"Hmph, whatever boy. There wasn't any blood or nothing," Tex said, pleased that he was easily able to find holes in their stories. Hyde's mouth turned into a wickedly evil like grin.

"Well you see, this kills you from the inside. It leaves no evidence for the sheriff you see," Both Tex and the other men sat there frozen for a moment before hopping out of the wagon and running towards the town as fast as possible. Hyde clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Other direction!" he called out and immediately both of them turned around and ran the other direction, tripping over their own feet because they were trying to get away as fast as possible. As soon as they got out of earshot, Hyde chuckled at the stupidity of people. "Come on. Let's see what they have in here," Hyde called everybody as he climbed into the back of the wagon to see what he could find. Everybody followed him and peered into the wagon. Hyde threw out a trunk that was filled with dresses and suits that they could change into. Another bag was filled with food and there was one box that was filled with cash and bank notices. He tossed them out of the wagon and jumped back out of it.

"Well I guess we'll have money and be able to fit in now, thanks puddin' pop," Jackie pecked him on the lips and then went to find the prettiest dress.

"Well, let's change and then go into town. Hey Hyde did you find any candy in there?" Fez asked excitedly as he pulled out a black suit he could wear.

"No Fez, God let's just get dressed in this ugly crap," he grabbed the one suit that was not insanely hideous and went behind to the Vista Cruiser to change. Eric, Kelso, Red, and Fez all picked out the suits that were there. After they had dressed and figured out how to work the elaborate neckties they came out from behind the Vista Cruiser to find all of the girls already dressed and waiting for them. Laurie was definitely dressed in the most slut like outfit she could get away with in this time period. It was incredibly tight low cut, and it was partially sheer. Everybody could tell that a lot of people probably didn't dress like that during the day. Jackie, Kitty, and Donna had on light colored dresses with bustles on the back. _Wow, Jackie looks…fantastic, _Hyde thought to himself. _Donna looks amazing in that dress, _Eric thought dreamily. _Ms. Kitty is a sight for sore eyes, _Fez daydreamed in a very perverted way.

"Well come on! Let's go meet some cowboys!" Kelso cheered. Everybody turned to glare at him.

"You do realize the situation we're in right? I mean we're one hundred years in the past! Don't you have a preggo chick at home?" Laurie questioned. Kelso brushed her off and started to run into the town of _Place Point, _which a sign informed them of what the town was called.

"Let's go!" Kelso yelled back to them as he approached the town.

"Oh damn let's just go," Fez said as he followed Kelso. Nobody knew what else to do so they all followed Kelso, wondering what the town was going to be like.

"Wait! What are we going to do with the Vista Cruiser? My poor, poor, Vista Cruiser," Eric trailed off into a sad tone. He glanced back lovingly at the car. Nobody said a word so he decided it was best to go back and hide it behind a large clump of cacti. Who knew what could happen if it was discovered?

"Wowza," Kitty put her hand over her mouth as she took in the sight of Place Point. One row of buildings was filled with places that were called The Place Inn, next to the inn was a bar that was called, The Pub, next to that was a general store that was named, Thomas Prices' Mercantile, and after that was the bank and post office. The other row was filled with homes and the city hall along with the police station.

"Well this is, cool," Donna breathed out as she looked around the city. It looked exactly like a movie set and it was one of the coolest things she had ever seen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an old wanted poster and her eyes turned bug like as she saw what was on it. "Fez look at that poster," she pointed to the poster that was tacked up on the wooden support post.

"What?" he asked as he and everybody turned to look at the poster that Donna had pointed out.

"Ha! Fez is a criminal!" Eric laughed as he pointed to the wanted poster. A man that went by the name of Fernando Wilma Vernzae was wanted for $2,000 dollars and he looked exactly like Fez.

"I always knew the foreign kid was a criminal," Red muttered to himself.

"Excuse me but I think it would be smart to get ourselves a room at the Inn and hide Fez," Kitty said in a hushed tone. All of these kids were like her own children and if one of them was to get hurt, well just damn her to hell!

"Yeah Mrs. Forman's right, we need to get Fez a ten gallon hat or something to keep his face hidden so he doesn't get arrested or something, " Jackie agreed. Just as they were about to head over to the inn to get a room, a man who looked to be in his mid-forties rushed over to Kelso.

"Sheriff Kelly! There's been a fight in The Pub between Mr. Willis and Mr. Smith. Better come on down!" the man tugged on Kelso sleeve, pulling him away from the rest of the group without even looking at them.

"Kelso looks like the town sheriff? And Fez looks like a criminal? Does that mean we have like, Old West counterparts or something? Eric questioned thoughtfully.

"Ugh, does it matter. Can we just go get a room at the Inn?" Laurie complained as she picked at her nails.

"Shut up Laurie. Yeah Eric, they most look exactly like us. I mean look at Fez and then that picture of Fernando Wilma Vernzae. And Kelso has to look like that Sheriff Kelly," Donna pointed out. Red was thinking tacitly about what had happened and tried his best to figure it out. He could only dawn on one explanation.

"If we're here, where are the Sheriff and the criminal?"

_**1978**_

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Janice Berkley asked her maid Diana Pinneo. Diana shrugged her shoulders and glanced over at her secret boyfriend Fredrick Forenom the school teacher. The banker Stephen Hide glanced at his debutante lover Janice worriedly. She seemed distraught clearly distraught to be near the known criminal Fernando Wilma Vernzae. Just as he was about to offer comforting words to his fiancée the young new sheriff stopped flirting with the town prostitute, Lori Forenom, long enough to tackle Fernando to the ground with the help of the owner of the general store, Fredrick and Lori's father Blue. Blue's wife, Katrina "Kat" Forenom rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh my, this isn't good at all," she quipped. AN/ So here's the second chapter, and it's a crap load longer then the first one. So I got reviews telling me it reminded them of Back to The Future, which is pretty awesome because that's one of my favorite movies. Anyway thanks to HayHaygirl404, nannygirl, Pandacatbagillion, and heartlessromantic667 for leaving awesome reviews! Anyway please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**1878**_

"Janice Bernadette Berkley and Stephen Jamison Hide! Darlings, did you forget about lunch? Come on now," Pamelina Berkley, Janice's mother, called out as she bustled over to what she thought was her daughter and her daughter's fiancée. The gang was still having a hushed conversation when Pamelina walked over to what she thought were her loved ones. "Did you not here me Janice? Come on, we have to meet Stephen's father for lunch!" Pamelina tugged on her "daughter's" sleeve. Jackie turned around, clearly surprised and trying to regain her composure.

"Oh, um, of course mother," Jackie stuttered as both her and Hyde followed the mystery women. Pamelina's eyes darted back to who she thought was her maid, Diana.

"Diana! Why are you out here? You're supposed to be cleaning." Her once calm tone had become snippy and harsh. Donnas' eyes widened and she stood frozen for only a moment before she stammered out a hasty reply.

"Oh um yes I'm sorry. But what exactly am I supposed to be cleaning?" Donna asked. If Kelso had gone along with it then she would to.

"Diana! You're useless. Janice and Stephen how about you go over to saloon and meet Mr. Hide. I need to have a little talk with Diana." Pamelina grabbed onto her arm and pulled her away, leaving everyone else behind.

"What the hell just happened?" Laurie asked, incredibly confused.

"Clean it," Pamelina hissed at Donna as she left her house to go meet who she thought was her daughter and her daughters fiancée. Donna glared down at the dirty floor. Apparently she had taken the spot of Diana Maria Pinneo, who just happened to be the maid of Janice Berkley,

"Damn it. I would get stuck being the freaking maid," Donna cursed as she got down on her hands and knees and began to scrub the floor. If she didn't do this, who knows how much she could screw up this Diana chick's life.

"What!" Red said as he gruffly turned around to see who was tapping him on the shoulder. He groaned inwardly as he saw that it was someone who looked exactly like him annoying dumbass of a neighbor, Bob Pinciotti.

"Hey, why aren't you at the mercantile? I need to check out," Robert Pinneo asked who he thought was Blue.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Red asked. Robert raised a confused eyebrow.

"Well Blue, as the owner of Thomas Price's mercantile I don't really think it's a good idea for me to come to anybody else so I can buy my things," Robert said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Owner of the shop, I can get used to that._ Red thought to himself while almost smiling.

"Oh okay, sorry about that..." Red trailed off, searching for a name.

"Robert. You are getting old! Come on, let's go check me out," Robert said. Red immediately wanted to give him a good kick in the ass, but ignored it and followed him over and into the mercantile. Kitty trailed silently behind him. Red had to grin at the sight that was in front of him. If he owned this then he must have a quite of bit of money. Long rows of canned goods, flours, sugars, trinkets, toys, and even guns and bullets lined the walls. He might actually like this life.

"Mr. Forenom! Why aren't you in class?" a small girl named Carol asked who she thought was her teacher. Eric glanced down at her confused.

"Huh?" Eric grunted as he looked down. Carol rolled her eyes.

"You're the teacher. Why aren't you in school teaching?" she asked. Eric's eyes grew big. Him as a teacher… the only thing he could teach a bunch of kids was the art of burns.

"Oh yeah, um sorry. I guess we should get to class then," Eric said in the most upbeat voice he could. The girl skipped off and Eric followed her.

"You son of bitch don't leave us here!" Fez shouted. Carol whipped her head around, and when she Fez she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It's Fernado Wilma Vernzae! Help!" she yelled.

People raced out of the buildings. Both Kelso and the man who had come up to him before had guns in their hands.

"Shoot Sheriff Kelly! Shoot!" the man, Deputy Drew Smith, yelled as he fired his pistol at Fernando. Laurie screeched as she ducked into the saloon and away from the bullets.

"Ah!" Fez screamed as he ran away as fast as possible. Bullets came close to his feet as he tore behind the buildings. A few outhouses came into his view, and he hid in one of them.

"Now where did he go?" Deputy Smith cursed as he looked around for who he thought was Fernando. Kelso followed behind him, playing his part of sheriff as best as he could. Deputy Smith passed the outhouse Fez was hiding in,and Fez stuck his head out to try and catch Kelso's attention.

Kelso's eyes widened but he ran up to Fez. _Thank God,_Fez thought in relief. But Fez didn't get what he wanted because Kelso tackled him to the ground.

"I got him! I got Fernando!" Kelso screamed in victory. _Damn it! He thinks I'm the real criminal!_

"Good work! Take him to the station!" Deputy Smith yelled back to Kelso. Kelso picked him off the ground and began to walk him over to the station.

"No need to say anything Mr. Fernando Wilma Vernaze! Obviously you have to commit crimes to fill the horrible feeling of ugliness that invades your soul," Kelso's rant continued on all the way until they were in front of the cell that was located inside of the police station.

"You idiot! It's me Fez! And what was that about the feeling of ugliness?" Fez spat as he pulled away from Kelso.

"Oh sorry man!" Kelso apologized to his friend. "I didn't know it was you. But you know you still have to go to jail right?" Fez grinned evilly.

"No I don't you son of a bitch! But you do!" he screeched as he pushed Kelso into the open cell, grabbed the nearby key, and locked it. "Ay burn!" he yelled in finality as he tossed the cell key on the ground and left. Kelso stood in front of the locked door blankly for a moment before he started to laugh.

"Ha, now this is a _good_burn!"

"Hello Lori," a creepy man raised his eyebrows at Laurie seductively.

"Hi…" Laurie trailed off as she eyed the man up and down. He stuffed as bag full of money in her hand.

"You ready?" Laurie's eyes widened in realization. She thought about it for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, what the hell," she said as her inner whore instincts took over.

Jackie grinned at the photo in front of her. An incredible princess like wedding dress was captured inside.

"Yes it's a beauty isn't it. It should be here in about a week or two. Then we can proceed with the wedding," Wilson Hide explained to who he thought was his son and sons fiancée.

"It's going to be simply fabulous! I can't wait for the wedding! Can you Stephen?" Jackie exclaimed as she gripped on to Hyde's arm. Hyde's eyes were opened wide as he nodded.

"Uh-huh, can't wait Janice. I can't wait."

_**1978**_

"What is that?" Janice exclaimed as she pointed around the kitchen.

"I'm not sure but this is a really odd place," Fredrick said as he pulled open the fridge and looked around.

"Hey neighbors, I was wondering if, whoa." Bob walked into the Forman's kitchen to see all of the people he thought he knew dressed in Old Western attire. "Yeah I'm going to go back to bed now," Bob said as he turned around and ran over to his house.

**AN/ This chapter is out way later then expected but I hope you like it. It's not that descriptive or long but the next few chapters will defiantly be lengthier. Thanks again to Pandacat1bagillion, jwoo2525, nannygirl, and heartlessromantic667. Your reviews really help me write and I love them! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**1878**_

Nine figures were gathered around a vehicle that was only fiction in this time. All of them were brimming with weird events and exciting tales that needed to be told.

"I can't believe it! Steven and I are getting married!" Jackie gushed as she looked dreamily up into the sky. Steven glared unhappily behind his shades. He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Jackie, _we_are not getting married. Janice and Stephen are getting married. Not us!" he told everybody. Laurie started to laugh.

"Ha! That's gold. But yours isn't even the best. I'm a hooker!" Laurie said brightly. Red looked at her in dubiously confused disgust.

"And you're happy about that!" he yelled. "You are a dumbass!" Kelso grinned at the good burn. Deputy Kelly had found him after about an hour of being in the cell. He had been yelled at and degraded but Kelso was still absorbed in ways to get Fez back he didn't even notice.

"Ha, well you might be a hooker but I'm the sheriff! I got to arrest Fez! It was awesome…but then he locked me in the cell." Kelso's tone became sad and distant as he reached the end of his statement. How had Fez burned him? Eric rolled his eyes at Kelso.

"You are the King Kelso. You are the King." Donna laughed for a moment but then became rigid as she realized how pissed she was.

"You guys think you have it so bad! I'm Jackie's fricken' maid! What the hell is that about?" she growled. Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe God is trying to teach you a lesson. You are awfully lazy." Kitty commented. Donna was offended but decided to blame it on the menopause and let it slide.

"Come on Kitty let's just go. That store of ours has some nice bourbon." Red grabbed on to her arm and pulled her away gently towards the town. Laurie trailed after them; she was not going to hang around her brother and his lame-ass friends. Besides, she had a client at four.

Hyde grinned happily as Laurie, Red, and Kitty disappeared into the town. He pulled out a small brown bag from his back pocket. He had found it as he had left the Cruiser the other day. It was going to have to last for a while but he knew he could manage it.

"Look what I've got," Hyde said as he held up the bag for the gang to see. Kelso's signature doofus smile was soon plastered over his face.

"Hyde I love you man. You're the best."

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Old West man, the Old West! We get to carry guns around and shoot things without getting into trouble! How awesome is that!" Kelso shouted excitedly. Hyde rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity.<strong>

** "Kelso man, you did that back in Point Place. Just because we're 100 years in the past doesn't make it any better."**

**Eric pointed at Kelso and began to laugh like a manic.**

"**Ha man you did do that back in Point Place. And you know what else you did? Broke my car you bastard!" **

**Fez's face is quickly clouded with confusion and then a sparse second of clarity.**

"**Hey…shouldn't be working on the time machine?" **

"Fez hand me that tool," Kelso held out his open hand to Fez. Fez grumbled angrily as he slammed the tool down in his hand.

"You son of a bitch, just because I'm foreign doesn't not mean I am your maid! So I say good day!" He swiveled on his heel and prepared to leave. Hyde, Kelso, and Eric all looked up from the machine that they were trying to fix and called out to him.

"But Fez-" Fez held out his hand and looked at them disgustedly. He really wasn't that pissed off but he had realized that he hadn't done this in a while. He figured it would be a good place to get it in and besides, how many other foreign exchange students get to tell their friends to kiss their ass back in 1878?

"You can kiss my sweet brown ass because I said good day!" he called out to them as he walked away and back into town.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it Donna? Steven and I are finally getting married!" Jackie twirled around Janice's room clutching onto the drawing Mr. Hide had given her. Surprisingly Janice Berkley's bedroom was very similar to Jackie's old one. Everything was pink and fluffy and girly. Jackie felt as if all of her (somewhat ditzy and unrealistic) dreams had come true. It was shocking how all she had to do to have her dreams come true was go back 100 years in time!<p>

Donna shook her head at Jackie's obliviousness. She hated the fact that it really wasn't Jackie and Hyde's wedding but instead some people's that she had never met. Jackie had so desperately wanted to get married to Hyde and now that her wish was finally coming true (sort of) she was ecstatic. In fact Jackie hadn't been this ecstatic since the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders had been singing autographs in the Kenosha Mall. And although Donna didn't want to make Jackie cry, mostly for the sole reason of hating her obnoxious back-handed compliments, she had always been the voice of reason and there was no cause for her to stop now.

"Jackie…technically it's this Janice and Stephen's wedding. Not yours and Hyde's." Donna told Jackie gently. Jackie turned her head and glared bitchly at her friend. She turned her head up haughtily and sent back a burn on Donna.

"And technically _Diana, _you're my maid. So go downstairs and clean." Donna chuckled but quickly retorted,

"And technically I can kick your ass! So watch it you midget!" Jackie crossed her arms across her chest and scowled at her friend, thinking for a second that she had lost. Then a mischievous and defiant thought came into her head.

"Mother! Diana is acting up again!" Jackie called out loudly as she gave another sneer to her friend.

* * *

><p>The residents of Point Place found themselves together again in the backroom of Thomas Price Mercantile. Everyone was gathered around a large barrel of whisky as they discussed the time machine in hushed voices.<p>

"God damn it you kettlehead! If you built the damn thing I expect you to fix it too! And if you don't fix it another thing that'll need fixing is your ass after my foot goes up it!" Red threatened Kelso angrily. Kitty soothingly tried to comfort her husband.

"Oh Red it's not his fault that he's so damn stupid and moronic and just plain dumb!" Kitty's statement soon turned into one of her rarely seen angry rants. "I need a drink!" She called this last statement out as she angrily stomped out of the room and up the stairs in which the Forenom residence was. Red once again sent Kelso a hateful glare.

"Thanks moron. Make me wife upset, trap us back 100 years in the past. Tomorrow we're working on this damn time machine together; I can't have you screwing this up anymore," he told Kelso this as he exited the room after his wife.

Both Hyde and Fez started laughing at Kelso's misfortune. Spending the day with Red would be hell, especially while trying to fix a time machine. With Kelso's luck he would probably blow their hands off.

"Way to piss my parents off Kelso. I have to sleep in the same damn with both of them! And I have to sleep with the devil too!" Eric cried as he pointed towards Laurie.

Laurie smirked at her brother. She had an appointment with one of the bank tellers tonight, so in fact Eric wouldn't have to sleep in the same room with her. But she was going to keep this little bit of information quiet for a little bit.

"Aw little brother don't be so sad. You could be sleeping with you're little maid tramp Donna instead of your wonderful sister!" She smiled brightly at her brother.

Donnas' eyes narrowed at the whore Eric called a sister.

"I'm a tramp? You're a damn hooker!" She screeched at Laurie. Laurie thought for a moment about what her response would be.

"Well at least I'm proud about it!" Laurie gave a little wave as she left to go meet another one of her clients.

She left the whole gang in shock. Eric was wondering what it would be like to not have the village prostitute as a sister, Donna was questioning the amount of STD's Laurie had, Hyde was being puzzled by the question of when Laurie had first done it, Jackie was asking herself if Laurie would pick this up back home, Fez was daydreaming about Laurie's business, and Kelso…well Kelso was hoping he could hire Laurie for later tonight.

Stephen's father interrupted all of these thoughts by coming into the room and clapping Hyde on the back.

"Good news Stephen and Janice! Janice's dress has arrived early so both me and Pamelina have decided to move the wedding up tomorrow! It'll be splendid! And by the way Stephen, you need to come by the bank with me and help me work okay?" the prominent business man said all of this in a rush. Everybody's eyes widened as Jackie screeched in bliss. Hyde was particularly shocked; it's not that he didn't want to marry Jackie. Actually the thought of a wedding between the two of them was becoming more appealing to him each and every day, but he just figured that their wedding day would be in the year…1979 or 1985 or something. When he got married he actually wanted it to be in the present, not the Wild Old West where he was a banker in an itchy wool suit.

"Oh! This is great!" Jackie exulted as she gave her future father-in-law a hug. She was so excited to finally marry Steven. Jackie didn't even care if it was 100 years in the past and wouldn't count when they got back to Point Place; all that mattered was the fact that this wedding would show Steven how great marriage would be for them. Mr. Hide laughed a full belly laugh at his future- daughter-in-law's antics but his laughter quickly turned to anger as he saw Fernado Wilma Vernzae in front of him.

"Fernado Wilma Vernzae! You got away once but you won't now!" Mr. Hide yelled this as he tackled Fez to the ground. "Sherriff Kelly! Help!" he called out as he struggled with Fez. Kelso jumped in and handcuffed Fez quickly. He pulled Fez up from the ground triumphantly.

"Ha! You won't get away this time! Mr. Vernzae!" Kelso declared happily as he smiled a signature Kelso grin. All of the members of the gang inwardly groaned at Kelso's stupidity. Although it wasn't all that shocking to them considering, that well, Kelso was the King.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1978<strong>_

"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" Sheriff Kelly said this in wonderment as he flipped through the channels on the television. Kat, Fernado, Fredrick, Diana, Stephen, Lori, and Diana all gazed at the T.V. and the photographs that were hung around the room. "It's a box with moving pictures! And everything's in color!" Blue glared at the stupid sheriff. He had it up to here with him today and he felt that it was time to show him where his place was.

"Yeah and my foot's gonna be in color when it kicks your ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well it took a really long time to update this but I finally did and it's around 2,000 words. (That's a lot for me… sad I know) It's not beta-ed but I just wanted it out there by the end of June and here it is! So please review and tell me what you think, feedback really helps me write. Thank you to Jeremy Shane and Pandacat1bagillion who reviewed the last chapter. Once again I would really love it if you took the time to review this chapter, it would mean a lot! **


End file.
